


designed alone

by arcticnovak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jedi purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnovak/pseuds/arcticnovak
Summary: Obi-Wan goes to Coruscant with the intention of decoding a beacon but he finds along the way that you've been hurt.Obi-Wan goes through so much pain during Revenge of the Sith and I thought, "Why not add some more to it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song, only the winds by ólafur arnalds

Obi-Wan had only just started his ship and flew away from Utapau unseen, when he felt a disturbance in the force and a pain in his chest. After speaking to Senator Organa about his clones turning on him, he brought a hand up to rub against his chest to ease the pain away as it swirled around uncomfortably. Coming into contact with Master Yoda, he made his way to where he was currently hiding with the Senator. After learning that a beacon was set, luring in any surviving Jedi of the attack back to the Temple, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda planned to go to Coruscant to signal it off. 

Entering the planet's atmosphere and upon seeing the Jedi Temple in flames, Obi-Wan landed as quickly and safely as he could manage. Stepping out, he grunted as he was suddenly thrown off balance. Holding onto the wing of his ship, he took in sharp breaths while feeling the pain from before grow stronger. He closed his eyes, trying to meditate and get rid of the feeling when only one thing occupied his mind in return. (Y/N). The pain was coming from her and he had felt it through their force bond. 

A sense of panic went through his body and he did his best to block any of the clone trooper's shots and killing those that came near him. Watching as Master Yoda bounced off one of the remaining trooper's blasts with his lightsaber and sending it back his way, they cautiously walked into the Temple. They immediately noticed an uneasy feeling inside and as they turned a corner, they finally knew why.

Pillars were crushed, fires still going off in the distance, but they were distraught with what they saw in the middle of the hallway. Lying on the floor were bodies of dead younglings and padawans, their lightsabers still grasped tightly into their hands. Obi-Wan slid the hood of his cloak off his head as he stared in disbelief. "Not even the young ones survived." He stated, glancing towards the ground before turning his head when Yoda began to speak.

"Killed not by clones this padawan, by a lightsaber he was." The Grand Master Jedi said, a look of grief in his eyes as he faced his friend.

Obi-Wan crouched down to Yoda's height, staring at the young padawan. "Who? Who could have done this?" Once Yoda didn't answer, he stood up and went around the bodies, being mindful not to step on them. As they walked past the Council Chamber, he froze in his place. The pain in his chest came back, tightening ever so slightly. Sensing Yoda stop as well, Obi-Wan reached for the door. Opening it, he was met with the sight of more dead younglings, but he felt a familiar force signature inside and there he saw her. The woman he came to love on the ground near one of the seats, her arms wrapped around one of the children securely but it was no use as Obi-Wan could tell the child was already dead. 

The Jedi rushed to (Y/N)'s side, dropping to his knees as he noticed her eyes were closed. Feeling his heartbeat in his throat, he gently unwrapped her arms from the child and laid her head on his lap. Tears began to fill his eyes as he stroked her cheekbones softly, one managing to fall and land on her face. Obi-Wan watched as it slid down the curve of her cheek before he sensed movement underneath him.   

"Obi-Wan?" (Y/N) said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes, not missing the soft sigh of relief he let out. She looked away from Obi-Wan's face to see Master Yoda standing close behind him. 

"(Y/N), are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you see who did this?" Obi-Wan fired away, not giving the woman in his arms a chance to answer. 

Glancing at the muddled expression on the young Jedi's face, Yoda stepped in. "Patience you must have, Master Kenobi." Pointing towards a gash on the side of (Y/N)'s waist he added, "Injured she is."

"Injured?" Obi-Wan repeated. Following Yoda's finger, he suddenly became aware of (Y/N)'s wound. Lightly touching it, he instantly pulled his hand away as (Y/N) hissed at the contact. "This isn't good." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "We still have to decode the signal, Master. We can worry about this on the way there." Wrapping his arms under (Y/N)'s body, he picked her up slowly as to not cause anymore pain to her wound. 

Peeking his head out to check if the hallway was clear, Obi-Wan headed to the beacon room with Master Yoda close behind him. As they made to enter the room, they found a group of assassins guarding the beacon, which Yoda swiftly dispatched all of them. Obi-Wan lowered (Y/N) to lean against the wall before re-calibrating the code to warn any surviving Jedi to stay away from Coruscant. 

Sliding the holocron back into place, Obi-Wan stepped back into the security room but hesitated his next move. He eyed the holocron that holds the security recordings, he heard Yoda warn him that only pain he will find if he went through it. "I must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan said over his shoulder before playing the footage. He fast-forwarded til he saw something catch his eye. "It can't be, it can't be." He whispered as he leaned back in shock. He watched his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, kill a Master Jedi and his own apprentice before it went to him kneeling in front of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Switching the recordings off, he was conflicted as Yoda told him that he must go after Anakin. Telling the Master Jedi he simply can't go and kill his friend, he noticed from the corner of his eye that (Y/N) had her head down.

Running to her aid, he lifted her head in time to see her eyelids drooping. The sense of panic coming back to him when her eyes closed. Still sensing a force signature within her, he relaxed a bit when Yoda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take her to Polis Massa, I will. Find this Darth Vader, you must." Knowing there was no way out of this, Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed. He took one last glance at his beloved and left the room.

\------

Obi-Wan sat alone in the board room, having just finished discussing the future of the twins only moments ago. He stroked his beard, lost in thought about what Master Yoda told him afterwards that he hadn't noticed a medical droid approach him. He stood up quickly, urgently waiting to know about (Y/N)'s condition.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach as the droid told him there was nothing they could do to help her. Her wound was too deep to heal. She was dying. His head was spinning as he made his way to the room she was in. Opening the doors, he signaled the droids to leave while pulling a chair next to her bed so he could sit. He took a hold of one of (Y/N)'s hands into his own while smoothing out her hair with the other. Tears began to well up in his eyes again, he brought up the hand that laid on (Y/N)'s hair to wipe them away when it froze mid-air as Obi-Wan noticed that she was staring at him.

(Y/N) placed the hand that wasn't in Obi-Wan's hold on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb. "Jedi aren't suppose to cry." She joked lightly.

"Jedi aren't suppose to fall in love either and yet here we are." Obi-Wan reminded her. They were aware of the Jedi Code and it's rule against forming attachments but they disregarded it to be together in secret.

"Are you saying you love me, Master Kenobi?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've always loved you, (Y/N). Took me a while to realize it but it was always there, building up til I had the courage to kiss you all those years ago." He confessed. 

"And I love you, Obi-Wan. Ever since we were padawans, I knew you were the one for me." (Y/N) said through slow breaths, giving Obi-Wan a sad smile as he gripped the hand that was on his face.

He knew she was growing weaker as time passed. Closing the space between them, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead before leaning his against hers. "I love you." He whispered into the quiet room. 

He didn't have to look up to know that she was already gone. The pain in his chest had moved to his heart, constricting around it as he sensed the small amount of force that was keeping her alive leave her body as she took her last breath. Obi-Wan felt like his body was being torn apart, a piece of him dying along with her. No amount of pain that he had endured before could compare to this. It was as if someone had stabbed him through the heart and kept plunging the dagger deeper into his chest, twisting it as well just for fun.

He moved his head to rest just under her chin, hugging her small frame as he sobbed. He let the tears fall freely down his face, not wanting to stop them this time. In only a matter of hours he had to say goodbye to those he cared and loved for. Leaving the boy he practically raised and treated as a brother behind on a deserted planet for dead. Losing the closest friend he had outside of the Order soon after. The love of his life dead in his arms and there was nothing he could have done to change any of their fates.

As he continued to weep, a thought came across his mind that seemed only like the truth. Maybe, just maybe, he truly was designed to be alone. 


End file.
